


trouble i'm in

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: You are my favorite medicine.





	1. Chapter 1

一、

赵灿衡记得那是一个阴天。  
他第一次被那人堵在小巷里是在一个放学后的夜晚。  
他被压在狭小的巷角，脸贴着坚硬又有些潮湿的砖块，被不平的棱角硌得有些刺痛。  
男人带着口罩和棒球帽，比他高了一个头的高大身躯完美压制住了他，赵灿衡甚至没有回头看他的力气，就被男人一把扯下了裤子。  
皮肤忽然触及到冰冷的空气，赵灿衡不由自主地打了个寒颤，可更冷的是来自于内心的恐惧。  
他不知道男人要干什么，但可以感觉得到他脱自己裤子的行为是不正常的。  
但是他打不过男人，刚一被拉进来，劈头盖脸的几个耳光就已经扇得他头脑发昏，只能红肿着脸，无力地被男人硬抵在墙面上。  
男人的手很热，很烫，指尖的薄茧划过他腿间娇嫩皮肤的触感有些痛，像是粗砺的磨砂纸。  
“你想干什么！”闭了闭眼，赵灿衡想夹紧腿，却被男人用膝盖抵住腿间的缝隙，让他无法闭合。  
他的声音在颤抖，可他又不得不问。  
许是他把自己当成女孩子了呢。赵灿衡安慰着自己。他现在头发有点长，又是家族遗传的自来卷，从背后看来时，确实很像一个留着短发的俏皮少女。  
“我不是女孩子。”他又说。  
快把我放了吧。赵灿衡在内心祈祷。  
可男人听见他这句话却是笑了。  
是一个陌生的声音。赵灿衡发誓他从未在周围听见过这个嗓音。  
很低沉，却又带着不容拒绝的坚定，“我知道。”  
男人的手继续往他腿中间摸去，在会阴处停住，颇为色情地揉弄了两下。  
然后他往前伸去，终于握住了赵灿衡下身最脆弱的那个器官。  
很羞耻地，赵灿衡并不想承认。但他在被抚过会阴的时候，他竟是有些勃起了。  
男人隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎，还掂量了两下，似乎是在试探他的分量。  
然后他又笑了。不知道是什么原因。  
但这个笑不是善意的，带着很可怕的冷意，冲出体表的占有欲似乎要化为实形将他拆吞入腹。  
赵灿衡又开始挣扎起来，曲起手肘向后试图击中男人的腹部，迫使他放手。  
他在学校是棒球队的投球手，手劲不可谓不大，可还是被男人抵挡住了。  
男人捏住他的双手手腕举过头顶紧压在墙上，另一只手掐住赵灿衡的下巴，视线似乎正对上他屈辱得快要流出眼泪来的双眼。  
赵灿衡的瞳仁是茶色的，很干净，带着些孩子气的天真，眼底永远闪着光亮，好像里面住着一颗永不熄灭的星星。  
这双眼睛现在湿润地含着泪水，像是雨后落下露珠的青草尖，泪珠一直在眶底打转，却很有骨气地没有漏出来。  
男人简直爱死了他的这个模样，用指尖拭了一点快要溢出的液体，尽数抹到他线条明显的下颌骨上。  
“乖一点，就不会受伤了。嗯？”

男人的阴茎挤进他双腿之间那个紧窒的的缝隙时，赵灿衡终于忍不住哭了起来。  
没有一点润滑，仅凭着男人由于过于兴奋而从马眼里分泌出来的一些前列腺液，男人的阴茎开始模仿着交媾的频率在他腿间抽插。  
很痛，好痛。  
那里的皮肤本就细嫩，又从未受过伤，被磨了几下就开始有些破皮发红，再挤进时，便是尖锐的疼痛了。  
最敏感的神经末梢被直接伤害带来的痛觉是赵灿衡从未经历过的。  
虽然在打棒球时他也曾受过伤，甚至跌断过手，可那和眼下这点比起来都不值一提。  
男人的侵犯带来的不禁是肉体上的伤害，还有心灵上的折磨与屈辱。  
他像是一个被迫承载性爱的玩偶，被路不相识的陌生男人强迫着摆成这样的姿势，整个人都臣服在他的控制之下，只能为他带来的淫猥伤害而流泪。  
赵灿衡紧咬住下唇，绝不允许自己叫出声来。  
他能感觉得到，如果他会发出声音，男人肯定会更加兴奋。  
男人一手掌控着赵灿衡的手腕，另一只手紧握住他被疼痛激得软下去的阴茎，强迫地帮他打手枪，要让他也和自己一样坚硬起来。  
不自发的快感和疼痛混合在一起，竟变成了另一种令人上瘾的奇妙感觉。  
赵灿衡昏昏沉沉地将额头抵在墙上，想要用更深重的疼痛来麻痹自己，绝不能被这个男人所打倒。  
他不想哭。却不得不哭。  
眼泪无声地从眼角滑落，经过他的侧脸，最后竟然滴在了男人的手腕上。  
男人愣了一下，赵灿衡以为他会就此收手。  
但随即他更用力地捏住他的阴茎底端，最脆弱的器官被他人把控的恐惧与疼痛让赵灿衡好不容易硬起来的阴茎又软了下去。  
男人仍抽插着他的阴茎，甚至完全抵进后就着腿肉一直磨蹭，把本就破皮的嫩肉磨得开始渗出血来。  
有了鲜血的润滑，更加兴奋的男人硬得更彻底，本就尺寸不凡的阴茎像怪兽一样侵略在赵灿衡的腿间，龟头分泌出更多的液体，随着交媾的频率发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
男人又抚弄着赵灿衡的阴茎，强迫着他也为自己而勃起。  
他靠近赵灿衡的耳后，火热的鼻息从口罩缝隙里喷洒出来，“你真是个荡妇。”  
他指尖从赵灿衡的马眼里沾了一点他分泌出来的可怜的前列腺液，抹到他的唇上，双指强硬地伸进他的口腔里，玩弄着他的舌头。  
“尝尝，你自己的味道。”  
赵灿衡张大了嘴，含着男人的手指像是在为他口交一般，抽插了一会儿便有吞咽不下去的口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
他的眼泪也一直在流，睫毛上甚至都沾上了晶莹的水珠，随着每一次被疼痛冲上脑海的颤抖而颤动着，带着令人心碎的美丽。  
男人忽就变得怜香惜玉了起来。  
他抽回在赵灿衡嘴里的手，重新抚慰起他又快要软下去的阴茎，手法堪称温柔。  
从一开始被男人粗暴地对待，现在好不容易得到一点来之不易的暖意，赵灿衡竟有些感谢起男人起来。  
他甚至希望男人动得再快一点，他射出来，自己射出来，这场噩梦也就结束了。

男人的液体喷涌到他腿间时，冰凉的精液触及他腿间的伤口，却已经痛到麻木了。  
男人满意地收回自己的阴茎，整整齐齐地束缚回裤子里，却还没放开控住赵灿衡的手。  
他自己是结束了，可赵灿衡还没有。  
赵灿衡被他摸得已经很坚硬了，只要再施加一点点刺激，就可以达到高潮。  
他真是个天生的尤物，被男人这样对待，阴茎都可以高高地翘起。  
男人甚至开始恶意地想，他是不是早就期待被这样对待。  
如果不是，那为何才被自己打了几个耳光就屈服了。  
如果他想逃脱，那么他可以用尽全力来攻击自己。  
可他没有，说明他不想。他就喜欢被自己这样对待，作为一个发泄性欲的容器，否则为什么会愿意为一个陌生的男人张开大腿。  
男人想着，继续上下撸动着赵灿衡的阴茎，想看他高潮时的反应。  
射出来的那一刻，赵灿衡的大脑都放空了。他开始觉得有些无法呼吸了起来。  
周围的万事万物都离他远去，只有紧压在他身上的男人是真实的，可以被他感受到的。  
他指尖开始发麻，大腿也开始不由自主地想夹紧。  
快感太过于激烈，是他从未体会过的感觉。  
可男人残忍地用膝盖阻止了大腿的并拢，他只好夹着男人的腿，无意识地上下蹭动着，以此来抵消那流淌在四肢百骸的快感的冲刷。

失魂落魄地走在回家的路上，快到家门口的时候，赵灿衡忽然觉得无处可去。  
男人在他身上发泄完欲望之后，竟然很贴心地把他全身都整理干净，也可能是不想留下任何证据，于是把赵灿衡全身都擦得干干净净的。  
现在除了他破皮的嘴角，有些红肿的脸颊，以及走路姿势不自然的双腿，再无任何地方可以看出他刚刚经历了一场强奸。  
从小学校性教育只教女孩子怎样保护自己，却从未想过男生也会成为被强奸的对象。  
可身为男人，却被另一个同样性别的人侵犯，这在任何正常的男人心里都是难以忍受的屈辱。  
赵灿衡没有记住男人的脸，他也根本没机会看见男人的脸。  
全程他都是背对男人的。而且男人看起来并不像是临时起意，而是预谋已久，捂脸的装备如此齐全，为的就是不让赵灿衡看得出他是谁。  
赵灿衡站在家门口的地毯上，全身酸痛，右手像是有千斤重一般，迟迟抬不起想按响门铃的手腕。  
就在他迟疑时，隔壁的房子打开了门。  
一个高大又温暖的身影从中走出站到两家相邻的花园围栏旁，总是蓄着笑意的眼神此刻也无比温柔地看向他。  
“灿衡？怎么到了家门口还不进去呢？”  
是住在他家隔壁的金镐京。  
他是赵灿衡从小一起长大的邻家哥哥，总是对他无微不至地照顾。  
在赵灿衡心里，已经将他当成了家人一般的看待。  
对于自己的父母没法开口，可在看见金镐京的一瞬间，赵灿衡的心里像是破了一个缺口，情绪从中喷薄而出，使他一下子就飞奔着扑向了金镐京的怀抱。  
金镐京看着他嘴角那道新鲜的红肿伤痕，有些心痛的用指尖轻轻抚过，柔软指腹的暖意一下子就帮他扫去了疼痛。  
“在学校打架了吗？怎么脸上有伤？”  
赵灿衡没有说话，只是把头用力地埋在金镐京的胸口。  
洗衣液的柔和清香从鼻尖传来，赵灿衡抱着他，是无比地放松。  
就好像在金镐京身边，就在也没有人能伤害他了一样。  
他相信金镐京会一直保护他，做他身边最重要的那个人。  
金镐京感觉他可能什么也不想说，于是只是抱着他，让他在自己的胸口的布料上尽情挥洒情绪。  
隔着一道围栏，两人紧紧相拥，好像没有东西能够将他们分开。  
金镐京安抚地一下一下拍过赵灿衡的后背，“没关系哦，你不想说的话，我陪着你就好了。”  
“我会永远在你身边的。”  
在赵灿衡看不见的地方，他嘴角拉伸起一个微笑的弧度，眼神里是无尽的占有欲。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

二、

得知父母要双双出差的消息，赵灿衡不满地坐在茶几旁，泄愤似的喝了一大口放冰凉了的茶水。  
母亲在一旁安慰着他，“我已经和隔壁说好了，这几天你到他们家去吃饭，镐京那孩子不是在家里吗，你这么喜欢他，他一定会好好照顾你的。”  
“可是，”赵灿衡下意识地去抠膝盖上的小痂，是上次在小巷里遇到那个陌生男人时留下的。  
当时还不觉得疼，等回到家后，母亲大惊小怪地看着他裤子尾端的血迹，他才发现自己的膝盖被坚硬的墙砖磨破了好大一块皮。  
疼痛来得后知后觉，他坐在椅子上，低头看母亲头顶的发旋，被她涂抹的药水痛到脚趾蜷缩。  
但当母亲问及伤口是怎样造成的时，他张了张嘴，原因无论如何也说不出口。  
支支吾吾地，他只用打球摔倒了遮掩过去。  
但从那以后，他便开始害怕自己独处，在学校时，就连上厕所也要好朋友的陪同。  
一开始同学都嘲笑他像个女孩子一样，可看他的紧张与恐惧做不得假，便也迁就着陪他。  
放学路上，赵灿衡再也不敢脱离大队伍，而是和同学们三三两两成群结队，每路过一处街角，便是有一位同学安全到达了家。  
这么一个多星期下来，那个男人给他带来的恐惧似乎减少了很多，就连睡觉时的梦魇都不再是他。  
可今天一听说有好几天父母都将不在家后，那黑暗浓重的恐惧如跗骨之蛆一样又从骨髓缝隙里再次疯长，直到爬满了赵灿衡的后背，让他僵坐在原地无法动弹。  
小痂底下的嫩肉还未完全长好就被他撕开，被周围皮肤要白一圈的新肉在接触空气一瞬间后就开始泛红，带着些许不满的刺痛，可赵灿衡完全没有注意。  
他只是一下一下的，直到把整张痂都揭下来，便又开始啃咬起自己的拇指指甲，“那我晚上就要一个人在家了，不是吗？”  
原本父母还在耐心地听着赵灿衡接下来要说的话，可听见这一句时，两人都不约而同地爆发出一阵轻笑，本是善意的，却听得赵灿衡一个激灵。  
“你都这么大的孩子了，难道还怕黑吗？”  
赵灿衡抬头想要反驳，但仍说不出具体的理由，只好又低下头去。  
母亲带着温和的笑意揉了揉他的头顶，像是在抚摸易受惊吓的小动物，“那么你就到隔壁家去睡吧，我会和他们说好，拜托镐京晚上陪着你的。”

抱着枕头，赵灿衡穿着宽松的毛绒睡衣站在金镐京卧室门外，才洗过的半长头发还在滴着水，一点一点在地上洇染开透明的痕迹。  
还未等他敲门，金镐京就如同和他心有灵犀一般打开房间的门，将他迎了进去。  
“妈妈和我说你怕黑，所以你还是挨着我睡吧。”  
金镐京口中的妈妈不是他自己的母亲，而是赵灿衡的母亲。  
两人关系就像亲兄弟一般好，甚至到了互称对方父母为父母的程度。  
两家本就是隔壁邻居，十几年住下来早已成了世交好友。对于赵灿衡的到来，金镐京的父母是持十分欢迎的态度的。  
为了展示他们的热情，晚上的晚饭几乎是比平日里多了一倍的数量。他们家人本就食量大，再多一倍，便让普通胃口的赵灿衡叹为观止。  
直到吃得再也吃不下去了，赵灿衡才找到机会拒绝金母再次添饭的邀请，从饭桌上落荒而逃。  
金镐京带着他走进卧室，赵灿衡坐在双人床的一边，赤脚踩在松软的地毯上，开始放松地像荡秋千一般摇晃起他的腿。  
从睡裤底下露出的脚踝白生生的，像才从地里取出洗净的藕节，凸起的踝骨是一道明显的弧度，金镐京走到他旁边，半蹲下身，拿了一张棉帕给他擦脚。  
赵灿衡的脚指甲修剪成整齐的圆形，因为才洗了澡，带着些水润的光泽，被金镐京忽然握进掌中，急忙紧张地蜷缩。  
“哥，不用……”赵灿衡出声慌忙去阻止，却始终比不过金镐京的手劲，只得任由他把弄。  
“脚上水不擦干，要着凉的。”  
金镐京的表情无比自然，就是照顾比自己年轻弟弟的坦荡，赵灿衡看着他，不禁为自己忽然涌上心头的淫猥想法而感到羞耻。  
又被他按着吹干了头，半强迫地喝下一杯温热的牛奶后，赵灿衡才能终于躺倒在床上，开始进入黑甜的梦乡。

他做了一个梦。  
梦中的一切都是湿热的，潮润的，像是夏天没有空调的夜晚，辗转反侧间便起了一背脊的汗。  
赵灿衡感觉自己的下身被一个火热而柔软的腔体包裹住，舌头带着眷恋的姿态在他的龟头上舔吻着，好像是在对待什么了不得的宝贝。  
黏腻的快感很快就在他的胯骨上堆积，层层叠叠地顺着脊椎往上涌，但传到脑海中的速度很慢，像是思维的运转速度也被弄得停滞了，快感经流不息地依附在他的四肢百骸。  
赵灿衡微张开嘴，发出一声不明显的喘息。  
随即像是有个人压了上来，似曾相识的温热呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖，然后便是吻住了他的唇。  
赵灿衡没办法动弹，只能任由那人含住他的舌尖吮吸，扫荡着他口腔里的津液，唇与唇的贴合没有一丝空隙。  
他的衣服也被掀开来，胸膛触及冰冷的空气，冻得乳尖都有些微微的挺立，一只手掌抚上他胸部柔软下来的肌肉，用两指捻动着乳尖，让本就硬起的乳尖开始泛红，玫瑰色的乳晕也被含进嘴里，舌头绕着乳头打转，嘬起那块软肉发出甜腻的水声。  
在他的腿间，另一个同样坚挺而火热的器官挤压着他的阴茎磨蹭着，擦过腿间已经结痂的难以启齿的伤口时，那如影随形的恐惧终于再次爬上赵灿衡的脊背。  
这是那个男人。他又来了。  
赵灿衡开始觉得这不是梦，又是再一次挥之不去的魇，他挣扎着想要醒来，却被身上更加结实的躯体压制得无法动弹。  
他想要喊叫，却发不出声音。他想要睁眼看清这男人究竟是谁，却只看得见一道模糊不清的身影，随即眼皮也被吻住了，男人的唇舌近乎虔诚地舔过他的眼窝，滑过他的鼻梁，最终还是落到了他的唇上。  
“你是我的。”男人喃喃念道，将自己硬得发痛的阴茎再次挤进腿间那片专属于他的柔软肌肤，两人的龟头摩擦在一起，马眼里流出的前列腺液也变得不分彼此，为男人的挺动施加润滑，“你是我的。”  
男人将赵灿衡的大腿并拢扛到肩上，压着他用交媾的姿态在腿间抽插。  
赵灿衡被属于男人的致命温度包裹着，快要喘不过气来。  
这次没有了上一次的痛苦，有的只是接连不断的快感，像不断高涨的海浪，甜腻地包裹住他皮肤的每一寸空隙。  
下沉，坠落。  
他觉得自己在向后仰入虚无。  
只有男人的吻和拥抱能让他感觉自己是真实存在的。  
高潮是在快感堆积到一个顶点时突然到达的。  
他不由自主地伸手楼上男人的脖颈，去寻求那一点的可怜的藉慰。  
男人近乎凶狠地啃咬住赵灿衡的唇，直到逼迫他再次把舌尖交到自己口中。  
下半身混沌的快感让他像是误入了丛林的沼泽地，愈挣扎，陷得愈深。  
最后的印象是男人在他的额角温柔地亲吻了一下，“睡吧。”  
于是他又翻倒进瑰丽的梦境里。

第二天他是在金镐京的怀里醒来的。  
金镐京伸出一只手在给他当枕头，而自己就趴伏在那上面。  
甫一清醒，他就立马坐起掀开被子，摸遍全身。  
昨晚男人的再次到来在他身上留下的所有印记就像仙女教母的魔法，十二点一过便消失无痕。  
他伸手抚上微肿的唇瓣，那里舔起来有些铁锈的味道。  
奇怪，真的是梦吗？  
赵灿衡扭头看了看身边仍睡得香甜的金镐京，双眼紧闭，睡颜纯挚，嘴边时常洋溢的那一抹温暖的笑意似乎在睡梦中也不会退去。  
有镐京哥在身边，那个男人一定是不敢来的。  
是梦，是梦就好了。  
这样笃定地想着，他又躺进被窝里，重新蜷缩进金镐京的怀抱。  
有镐京哥在真好。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

三、

接连几天晚上，赵灿衡都被这样湿热瑰丽的梦境包围，似乎只要一闭上眼，那个男人就会来临身边，赐予自己无上的欲望与快感。  
甚至有一次他早上醒来时，发现自己的阴茎直挺挺地顶在金镐京的大腿上，马眼里分泌出的透明粘液透过白色的布料也沾染到了金镐京的皮肤上。  
赵灿衡为自己的不知羞耻感到茫然失措。明明那个男人是强奸他的罪犯，他却好像爱上了和男人日日交缠的快乐。  
梦中的男人是别样的温柔，和那天的粗暴不同，在梦里男人一切都以照顾他的感受为先。似乎只有在梦中，他才能将心中对于赵灿衡的隐秘渴求炽热勃发出来。  
他为男人的吻而勃起，为男人的进入而流泪。

其实他一直疑心那并不是梦，因为男人的拥抱和温热呼吸过于真实，赵灿衡觉得不是自己能想像出来的。  
可金镐京每晚都睡在他身边，像个英勇的骑士一般寸步不离地守护他的安全。  
第一次做完梦后的早晨，赵灿衡试探性地向金镐京询问，有没有觉得昨晚有什么动静。  
金镐京回答“没有”时的表情是那样坚定，连一点点眼神的游移都不存在。  
赵灿衡是全身心地相信这位哥哥的。既然他说没有，那么那就是梦。  
可是为什么会在金镐京的身边做这样的梦呢。  
饭桌上，赵灿衡抬头看了一眼金镐京清俊的面容，不安地咬起了手指。  
他曾看过一本书，上面说到梦境是人真实欲望的投射。所以其实在自己的内心里，他是渴望被男人那样玩弄的吗？  
像个最上等的尤物，简单的亲吻，抚摸，就可以让他硬到发痛，甚至自愿张开大腿接受男人的占有。  
第一次做梦的时候，他是本能的抗拒的，可一次次地，他发现自己开始慢慢沦陷。  
梦里只有他和男人两人，男人一直在不断重复告诉他，你是我的。  
你是我的，所以我享有你，我占有你。

赵灿衡人生最大的变动是在那天傍晚来临的。  
如果说之前他的生活是五彩斑斓的，那么接下来的世界就在急转直下中打了个大大的折扣，只变成了黑白灰三色。  
照常地，他在课后参加棒球队的训练。  
不过这次有些不一样，训练完后，队友看着赵灿衡越留越长的头发开起了玩笑。  
“灿衡啊，如果你是个女孩子我就要追你了。”  
“说什么呢。”笑骂着，赵灿衡朝朋友的屁股踢了一脚，“我是男人啊，男人！”  
朋友挨了一脚，却仍嬉皮笑脸地凑过来，几个人七嘴八舌地拈起赵灿衡束在脑后的马尾一缕，开始讨论他用的什么洗发水。  
这群好友的发散思维赵灿衡是早已习惯了的，他威胁性地捏起拳头佯装恐吓了一下，然后又仍由朋友哥俩好地揽着肩，收拾好背包就一起往学校外走。  
行至校门口时，赵灿衡忽然想起有一件换下来的衣服放在训练室的衣柜里忘带了。明天就是周末，学校不开门，要是等到星期一再去取那件衣服，那么就可以不要了。  
这样想着，赵灿衡让朋友们先走，独自一人倒回去取。  
在金家呆了这几天，他逐渐开始放下了对独处的恐惧，父母回来后看着他都说好像似乎胆子又大了一些。  
像是个男子汉了。  
男子汉赵灿衡为自己打着气，走在空无一人的操场上。  
棒球队是学校最刻苦的队伍，几乎都是训练到不得不走才回家。  
因此在他们离开后，学校便一个人也没有了。  
应该是一个人也没有的。赵灿衡听见身后有草丛窸窸窣窣的颤动，吓得一个激灵，不由得站住了。  
但随后他发现那是风，懊恼地暗骂自己的草木皆兵。  
顺利地取到了衣服后，再次从训练室里折返出来，赵灿衡达成目的，开始放松了警惕。  
想着马上就要回家，他的心里是有些雀跃的。  
可变故就是在此刻忽然发生。  
他被一个身影推搡着退进了还未锁好门的训练室，被扑倒在软垫上，一个熟悉的火热呼吸由上至下笼罩开来。  
是那个男人，他又来了。

他像是熟悉赵灿衡的所有命门，没等他来得及反抗就扭着他的手把包和外套都取下来随手丢到一边，然后将赵灿衡的手腕交错着并拢高举过头顶，掀起他的上衣迫不及待地在胸口重重地吮吸出一个淡红色的印记。  
他像头困兽，在赵灿衡胸前胡乱拱着，似乎是要确定自己的存在，亵玩着他的乳头直到乳尖高高翘起都不肯松口。  
舌下那块胸膛的肌肤又嫩又软，男人几次想要发狠地咬下去，却又小心翼翼地不敢下口，只用舌尖去舔吻着，抵得小小的乳尖向后陷入肉里。  
被像一个女人似的含住乳头，赵灿衡感觉到莫大的羞辱，可全身都被男人压制住了，就连想羞愤地咬住自己的拇指也做不到，只有一边任由男人把玩，一边无声地流下泪来。  
“为什么要让那些人碰你？”  
什么？感觉到男人凑到他耳边是在问他话，赵灿衡颤抖着被男人舔过下颌骨，又咬住耳尖吮吸。  
谁碰我了？他莫名地迷惑，不知道该怎么回答，又怕张开嘴就会泄露自己的哭声，索性紧咬住唇不理男人，却被他捏着两颊逼迫地打开了口。  
“说话。为什么要让他们碰你。”  
男人喃喃地低头含住赵灿衡的鼻尖，把那里舔得湿润。  
其实他是想吻住赵灿衡的唇的，但那样赵灿衡就没办法回答他的问题了。  
“……谁？”赵灿衡被他揉掐着腰上的软肉逼出一声呜咽，“我谁……谁也没让碰过……呜……”  
“撒谎。”  
男人亲昵地用自己的鼻尖抵住赵灿衡的鼻尖磨蹭着，本来是释放善意的动作，却无端地让他背后发凉。  
“我看见了，下午，他们摸你的头发。”  
赵灿衡惶然地睁大眼，他意识到男人一直在跟踪自己，可自己完全没有发现他的痕迹。  
训练室里太黑了，男人没有开灯，唯一的窗也被窗帘掩得死死的，他努力想在一片漆黑中分辨出男人到底是谁，但是太黑了，他谁也看不清。  
他只有紧闭上眼，似乎不用眼睛面对男人，他就不存在一样，“那是……那是我的朋友……”  
“朋友，呵。”  
男人冷笑一声，用力地拧起赵灿衡的乳尖，满意地听见他的痛呼擦着自己耳边滑过，“朋友就能摸你的头发了吗？”  
他着迷地抚摸赵灿衡的发梢，那里软软地打着卷，是家族遗传的自来卷，摸起来就好像是在摸羊羔毛一样。  
赵灿衡的确像只小羊羔一样，温驯，纯洁，却不知自己早已跌入大灰狼的陷阱。  
“还有谁摸过你？嗯？你这么骚晚上一个人睡得着吗？”  
他两指伸进赵灿衡嘴里把玩他无力的舌尖，痴迷地将他唇边来不及吞咽边流出的口水一一舔尽，又带着他的唾液去舔赵灿衡的乳尖，玫瑰色的乳晕已经被他玩成快要烂熟的玫瑰了，高挺的乳尖泛着水润的光泽，就好像男人再吮吸下去，他就能从乳孔里流出奶来似的。  
男人当然知道这是不可能的，但也不排斥去往那方面想象。一这么想着，他就更激动了，下半身被束缚在裤子里的猛兽叫嚣着要侵占身下这个他渴慕已久的身躯。  
可还不行，他的问话还没结束。必须得到肯定的答案，这副身体必须是只属于他一个人的。  
他掐住赵灿衡的命脉，再次凑近到他的鼻尖前。  
赵灿衡形状漂亮的眼睛就在他面前，虽然现在被薄薄的眼皮遮盖住，却仍看得出那美丽的轮廓。  
“说啊，你晚上和谁睡觉？躺在哪个野男人的床上？嗯？”  
似乎是被野男人这个词刺激到了，赵灿衡痛苦地摇着头，被男人钳住最脆弱器官的恐惧笼罩了他的全身。  
“没有野男人！没有！呜……我只挨着镐京哥哥睡过……只有他……”  
“镐京哥哥？”男人在唇齿间仔细咀嚼着这个名字，带着古怪的笑意，“镐京哥哥知道你被男人摸过吗？”  
他顺着话语向下抚过赵灿衡的会阴，然后是他身后那个隐秘的穴口。  
他一直朝思暮想的地方。

感受到男人在他穴口的手指，赵灿衡全身都绷紧了，却不由自主地打着颤。  
他胡乱地用脚去蹬男人，想把他从自己身上踢开。手也挣扎起来，动作太大以至于男人差点没按得住他。  
但那也只是差点。男人当然能制服他。  
他佯装无奈地掏出一副手铐，抓着赵灿衡的手就拷到了身后的栏杆上，然后捏着他的脚腕把他的大腿打开到一个令他无比疼痛的角度。  
赵灿衡一直自诩柔韧度绝佳，作为一个准专业棒球选手，他的身体素质几乎是全队最好的。  
可在男人面前，一切他引以为豪的东西全部碎成了齑粉。他什么都不是，只是一个任由男人摆弄的人偶娃娃，跟随着男人的动作，摆出一个又一个的淫靡姿态。  
男人的手指又挤进他的口中，逼迫他像为人口交一样吮吸自己的手指。  
“不好好舔的话，待会受伤了我会心疼的。”男人在他耳边咯咯笑着。  
赵灿衡心如死灰地听命于他的每一个要求，他的底线在男人的反复无常后终于降至了底点。  
做什么都可以，只要能让自己活着回去。  
只要自己能活着。  
可等到男人真正侵入时，他睁大了眼，感觉到丧失的生命力开始回流，似乎全身的痛觉神经都集中在了身后，那是一种比死还要难过的感受。  
男人只用手指为他扩张，润滑剂是赵灿衡自己的唾液。  
那里本就不是该承受这样火热硕大欲望的器官，性欲的倒错给赵灿衡带来的，是屈辱与痛苦。  
在梦中男人是那样的温柔，那样的甜蜜，用唇舌，用手指将赵灿衡带上了一个又一个的高潮。  
可在真正的男人面前，能带给他的，只有伤害，没有快乐。  
男人完全将阴茎埋入赵灿衡的后穴时，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
真好，他终于是自己的了。  
可赵灿衡什么都说不出来。他一开口，就会流出泪来。  
太痛了，像是身体从那一处被撕裂成了两半，男人的下身像一根烧红的铁棍，每一次抽插都是新的折磨，在未愈合的伤口上又撒上了层层叠叠的热油。  
赵灿衡抬头无神地看着一点光点都无的黑暗。  
为什么偏偏是他。为什么选择了他来承受这些。  
可男人又一反他冷酷的面容，讨好地来舔赵灿衡的唇角，用手将他被疼痛逼得软成一团的阴茎重新抚慰起来。  
疼痛与非自愿的快感混合到一起，赵灿衡只觉得自己的脑子一片混沌，灵魂被撕扯成了两半。  
一半还待在身体里承受痛苦与折磨，另一半却已经飘至上空，怜悯地俯瞰着这场恶行。

男人戳到他体内一点时，虽然难以启齿，可赵灿衡还是感觉到了一阵浓重的快感顺着脊椎涌上脑后。  
本来已被疼痛折磨到麻木，新鲜的快感又使他的神经重新活了过来，争先恐后地要去品尝那难得的快乐感受。  
男人好像发现了那里会让赵灿衡快乐，于是开始接连不断地用龟头撞击那个地方，甚至将阴茎完全填入后只顶着那一点摩擦，磨得赵灿衡又涌出泪来。  
浓烈的快感让他眼前发白，这是他从未体会过的感受，好像身体被操穿了，男人的阴茎直接顶着他释放快感信号的神经在磨蹭。  
如果不是这样，为何他会如此快乐。  
为什么要让自己在这样的事情里面体会到快乐。  
赵灿衡绝望地想着，但连想抬手为自己拭去眼泪也做不到。  
男人察觉到了他的异动，亲昵又虔诚地吮尽他眼角滚落的泪珠，有些咸咸的，可在男人的舌尖却只品尝得出如蜜一般的甜美。  
“很快乐不是吗？”  
男人揉了揉两人下身连接的那个地方。不得不说赵灿衡的确是天赋异禀，在这样的情况下，从未被人侵入过，他的后穴被撑大到了男人的形状，却没有撕裂或流血。  
“你真是天生就该被我操的。”  
男人甜蜜地在他耳边说，一下一下地将赵灿衡的灵魂撞击出咽喉。  
赵灿衡呜咽着，被流转全身的快感激得难耐地蜷缩起脚趾。  
他不由自主地，把腿环到男人的腰上，甚至主动开始向后挺动着追逐快感的来源。  
他已经被快感冲击得昏了头，逐渐变成了男人最想要的那个模样，只属于他一人的，玩偶。  
“是不是很喜欢被我这样弄？嗯？是不是做梦也在想我操你？”  
男人掰着他的腿，挤进最深的地方发狠地抽插，把赵灿衡绷紧的腿肉操得再次放松下来。  
他知道，赵灿衡高潮了。  
这个天生的尤物第一次被男人操，就无师自通地学会了什么是干高潮。  
只有后穴在收缩着享受着快感，可精液一滴也没有射出来。  
干高潮直接沿着脊椎深入下丘脑，赵灿衡一时顶不住这过于刺激的快感，竟胡乱拉着男人要他吻他。  
男人自然是满足他的，施舍地给予自己的舌尖，然后被赵灿衡急切地含进嘴里。  
赵灿衡一手被拷在栏杆上，另一只手足够环住男人的肩头了。  
男人就着这个姿势把他抱在怀里，一边亲吻一边抽插。  
赵灿衡的干高潮才结束，男人却私心又想把他带到真正的高潮。  
甬道还沉浸在快感中把他的阴茎绞得紧紧的，却被男人几下有力的撞击操得重新放松下来，包裹住他的茎身吮吸着快感。  
“回答我，是不是做梦也想让我操你？”  
又快要到达高潮的赵灿衡的阴茎根部被男人挟持住，似乎一定要得到个答案才放他离开。  
他的动作也跟着停下了，只是龟头还顶在赵灿衡的前列腺上，随着他的一呼一吸带来些许的微弱快感。  
可那远远不足以让他高潮。  
还要更重更痛的，才可以。  
赵灿衡抽噎着，因为一直在哭，导致喉头像是被哽住了一般说不出话来。  
可他不说，男人也不放，高潮就差最后一点就可以到达，却被男人堵住了通往快乐的门口。  
赵灿衡焦躁起来，张了张嘴，试探了好几下才找回自己的声音。  
“回答我！”  
男人等得不耐烦了，又一个凶狠的撞击，终于将赵灿衡的回答逼出了口腔。  
“是！是！我一直梦见你操我……呜……求你了……接着操我吧……”  
终于得到了想要的答案，男人奖励似的亲了亲他的脸颊，放开了握住赵灿衡阴茎的手。  
“乖。”  
他又开始动作起来，感受到身下人再一次地浑身颤抖，自己也忍不住地将阴茎抵在最里面释放出来，把精液尽数射满他淫荡的甬道。  
他虔诚地，不带任何亵玩态度地，吻上赵灿衡的额角，将他的快乐与痛苦全部拥入怀中。  
“那么和我一起，下地狱吧。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

四、

赵灿衡是在一片黑暗中醒来的。  
他眨了眨眼，感觉到眼前有一块黑色的绸带牢牢地将他的视线封锁住，于是想伸手把绸缎取下。  
可手腕一动，他便发现自己的双手被高举过头顶拷在了某个地方。  
赵灿衡马上回忆起了之前男人对他的所作所为，身体后知后觉的酸软与某个不可言说部位的胀痛跟着记忆一起浮现出来。  
他开始奋力地挣扎，手铐丁零当啷地碰撞铁栏杆，把男人弄醒了。  
男人一直睡在他身后，以一个拥护的姿态把赵灿衡紧紧搂在怀中，似乎是怕他逃跑，还给他的脚踝也牵上了锁链。  
“醒了？”男人低沉的嗓音在赵灿衡耳边响起，那股暧昧又温热的呼吸又喷洒下来，令赵灿衡一个激灵，瞬间不敢动了。  
感觉到他僵硬的身体，男人似乎心情很好，轻柔地用手指在他肌肤上画着圈，每过一处地方便是一阵让赵灿衡骨子发酸的涟漪。  
“睡得好吗？”他亲昵地凑到赵灿衡脸颊旁，在那里落下一个吻。  
一个不带任何狎昵意味的吻，却无端让赵灿衡遍体生寒。  
“你对我做了什么？”  
赵灿衡张了张嘴，觉得喉咙里发涩，声音也是哑的，声带的每一个颤动都是一阵刺痛。  
他的嘴唇也很干，像是破了皮，赵灿衡伸舌舔一舔，都觉得舌头被支棱的死皮硌到了。  
可男人不在乎这些，好像不管赵灿衡是何种模样，是光辉灿烂的，是低贱落尘的，他都喜欢，爱得快要发狂。  
他俯身过来，把赵灿衡的唇含进嘴里，品尝他破皮里的铁锈味。  
鲜血的味道使他上瘾，他快要忍不住地，想再上他一次。  
让赵灿衡只为他一人而哭泣，想想都令男人激动到浑身颤抖。  
“我昨天不是告诉过你了吗？”男人一遍一遍地摩挲他嘴唇的形状，像是要把他描摹进心里，“让你和我一起下地狱。”  
敏锐地捕捉到了关键词，赵灿衡心底一颤，“昨天？”  
他又开始疯狂挣扎起来，一觉起来因激烈性爱而带来的疲倦似乎一扫而空，男人都险些没能按住他。  
“这是哪里？放我回去！我要回家……唔……”  
男人一手按住赵灿衡的胸膛，不轻不重地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，舌尖通过不情愿的缝隙伸进去像蛇一样拉着他的舌头打转。  
等到赵灿衡快要窒息时，男人才依依不舍地放开他，唇分时拉起一条未断的银丝，配合赵灿衡被吻得微肿的玫瑰色唇瓣，无端地多了几分淫靡的色彩。  
真可惜，他看不见。男人装模做样地感叹了一句。如此美景当前，只有自己一人欣赏也太无趣了。  
可他是无论如何也不可能解开赵灿衡的遮眼布的，那样这个游戏就没意思了。  
想着，他痴迷地抚过赵灿衡精致的眉眼，他曾在梦中无数次地想像这样的画面，每一次都令他硬到发痛，“这是我专门为你准备的，只有我们两个人的地方。”  
“我说过，你是我的。”

男人把赵灿衡锁在一间地下室里。  
这里设施很完善，有双人床，有浴缸，有马桶，还有洗手台和镜子。  
不过到底是什么样子的也不重要了，毕竟赵灿衡的双眼一直被男人蒙着，他永远都在一片漆黑中等待男人的临幸。  
男人白天好像也很忙，但每天出去时都会记得把赵灿衡拷在床头上，让他一整天都只能无聊地仰躺在床上，昏昏沉沉，直到男人回来，才能获得难得的生机。  
无论是吃饭，洗澡，还是小解，男人都一应亲力亲为，不给赵灿衡一点点动手的机会。  
他也不敢让赵灿衡自己动手，万一他把遮眼布取下来了呢。那么这个游戏就只有提前结束了。  
一个人躺在虚无的黑暗时，很容易胡思乱想。赵灿衡的人生变得前所未有地空闲。  
一开始他还会挣扎，试图将手腕从手铐里解放出来，然后解开遮眼布，逃离这个令他作呕的地狱。  
可试了好几次，每一次都以他的手腕被磨破皮告终。不管怎么努力，他都无法逃脱这个男人为他亲手打造的牢笼。  
男人回来时，如果看他手上又有新鲜的伤口，那么他的动作就会变得无比的粗暴，像是在教训不听话的宠物，唯有疼痛才能给予他最深重的记忆。  
他会揪着赵灿衡的头发强迫他为自己口交，他的阴茎本就不是常人的尺寸，赵灿衡努力张大了嘴含进最深处，没一会儿就被呛得满脸通红。  
眼泪也会透过遮眼布流下来，男人虽看不见他的双眼，但也可以想象出那是何等的美景。  
琥珀色的透亮瞳仁含着晶莹的水光，眼角有些微微地发红，即使被男人的阴茎抵住小舌恶心得让他快要呕吐，视线却仍是向上挑着，诚挚地注视着男人为他神魂颠倒的脸。  
做爱的时候，男人拉着他的腿次次都操进最深的地方，像是要把他插穿，整个人都为自己的阴茎而臣服。  
一开始赵灿衡只觉得痛，可被操开了之后，次次甜腻的快感让他不得不沉沦于和男人的性爱。  
他觉得他在下沉进入黝深的海里，每当水漫过鼻尖让他快要窒息的时候，男人就会将他从边缘拯救回来。  
如此反复多次，赵灿衡竟有些开始期待男人的归来。  
他回来，就意味着自己有事可做了，不用在漫无目的的空虚之中胡乱遐想。  
他会想为什么这样的事情会落到自己头上。母亲一直教导他，只要做一个乖孩子，那么他的人生就会平安顺遂。  
他会安安分分快快乐乐地长大，或许一直打棒球，进入国家队，成为为国争光的一员，在球场上尽情地挥洒自己的汗水与青春。  
而不是在这个逼仄的黑暗空间里，每天除了吃喝拉撒睡，唯一剩下的就是做爱。  
无尽的快感将他淹没，他向上伸出手，却再也没有人能够将他拉出这个地狱。  
我难道还不够乖吗。赵灿衡会想。我到底做错了什么。  
为什么是我。一旦想到这里，男子汉赵灿衡就忍不住地哭了起来。  
可哭泣也没有用，眼泪不会解决任何问题。就算他把眼睛哭瞎，也无法从这里离开。  
爸爸妈妈会怎么样呢？他们会在找他吗？他们是不是很难过？  
一想到母亲会为他的失踪而哭泣到心脏绞痛，赵灿衡觉得自己心里也不痛快了起来。  
可当男人回来，回到这个姑且称之为家的地方，赵灿衡的思绪就会重新被男人所占满。  
男人的行事有两个极端，有时他会无比的温柔，那个梦中令赵灿衡无比心动的身影又回到了他身边。  
他会轻柔地吻遍赵灿衡全身，甚至是他的后穴。  
他伸出舌头一遍遍舔舐着那块令他无比着迷的缝隙，舌尖触及软肉时，赵灿衡的阴茎就会激动地流出前列腺液。  
可大部分时候他都很恶劣，无时无刻无不在提醒着赵灿衡，这是个恶魔。  
但他却开始为恶魔而沦陷。渐渐地，每次做完睡觉时，他会开始主动依附着男人的胸膛，紧紧依偎在那温热的怀抱中。  
男人是他唯一触及得到的活物，也是他最后一根救命稻草。  
如果不再抓紧男人，他不知道自己会怎么样。

或许疯了也不一定呢。  
被男人搂在怀中，感受着他轻柔的呼吸，赵灿衡无声无息地想着。  
男人睡着时的样子又不像恶魔了。呼吸声很轻，下巴会贴着赵灿衡的头顶，甚至会无意识地磨蹭着。  
听着男人缓慢又坚定的心跳，赵灿衡觉得自己的世界在缓慢变化。  
具体是什么他也不明白。他也不想明白。  
有男人在身边靠着就够了。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

五、

时间的流动对于在地下室里的赵灿衡来说仿佛是凝滞的，就连空气都像是黏着的胶状，裹压得他近乎窒息。  
在虚无的黑暗中，他每天唯一可做的就只有两件事，一是等待男人，二是迎接男人。  
从最开始的抵触反抗，到现在的沉溺与享受，赵灿衡自己也摸不清楚为什么会发生这样的变化。  
或许是因为他的世界里从此只剩下了男人，就好像与生俱来的意义就是为了满足男人在他身上的无穷无尽的欲望。  
明明男人才是那个将他拉下地狱的恶魔，可现在却摇身一变，成了从人间向下伸出手拯救他的骑士。

男人最近又有了新的花样。  
他有些沉迷在了打扮手办的游戏里，给赵灿衡换上一套又一套不同的衣服拍照。  
他会让他穿上连衣裙，荼白色的光滑缎面和粉色的薄纱，边角还有繁重的蕾丝与蝴蝶结的点缀。  
赵灿衡跪坐在床角，脚踝上仍系着银链，被迫用双手拈起裙边，露出底下白嫩细腻的腿肉，和那被包裹在蕾丝内裤里的性器。  
男人把他下面清理得很干净，毛发被修剪成整齐的箭型，浅浅的，未勃起的阴茎蛰伏在里面，是少年秀气的模样。  
他的头发也被男人强制性地留得更长，本来就搭在后颈上可以束成一股小小的马尾，现在更是披散在肩头，配合着他被黑色绸带蒙住的双眼，以及那无措地半张着的粉嫩的唇，看起来就像是一个精致的少女。  
可以一动不动任他摆弄的，玩偶。  
男人对着他连拍了好几张，甚至点开了录像，对着镜头伸手去抚他腿间的嫩肉。  
被亵玩的屈辱快感让赵灿衡不禁往后瑟缩了几厘米，又被男人拽着手臂摆回原位。  
男人不准他动，可自己的手却一直在他身上游移。  
他拉下赵灿衡的内裤，把他形状娟秀的阴茎从里面解放出来，不轻不重地顺着茎身撸动了几下，就让他诚实地跟随着快感硬了起来。  
男人越来越发现他是个敏感的体质。  
赵灿衡皮肤又白又嫩又矜贵，随手揉捏几下就可以起一片的红痕，可明明乳尖已经红肿得高高立起，再触碰应是觉得痛的，阴茎顶端却跟着流出一股透明的前列腺液。  
就好像现在，男人还没开始对他做更下流的事情，就仅仅是用手指揉弄他的会阴和紧闭的穴口，便足以让他的阴茎从半勃起到高高翘起，饱满的龟头上连着一串的透明粘液将落未落。  
赵灿衡被发酸的快感激得想并拢腿，却又被男人强制地分开，镜头直抵到他的双腿中间，去拍他被揉捏得红肿的腿根。  
那里被男人抚了他淫液的手又去揉弄，艳红的指痕上又叠加着乱七八糟的湿淋淋的水光，被镜头忠诚地尽数记载下来。  
“你真好看……”男人有些痴迷地伸舌去舔他马眼流出的液体，淫猥的快感让赵灿衡几乎撑不住拈起裙角的动作，裙摆从发着抖的指尖遗落下来把男人整个罩在了里面。  
他便顺着这个笼在里面的姿势向上从小腹舔到肚脐，然后是肋骨和乳尖。  
这样是没法拍了，于是手机被男人随手扔到一边，可摄像还没有停止，镜头向下被床单遮盖住只能是一片黑暗，但赵灿衡细碎的呻吟还是被完整地记录了下来。

男人揽着他的后腰把他按倒在柔软的床垫上，撩起裙摆便有些急切地俯身去舔吻他的乳头。  
乳尖挺立着，周围的一圈软肉被男人吮吸在嘴里，甚至用齿尖去轻轻啮咬，唇齿间氤氲的都是他胸脯上带着些许奶味的气息。  
就连小小的乳孔都被男人舔得湿润起来，他眯眼盯着那个小巧的器官，心底盘算着怎么样才能让他这里流出奶来。  
因为长期在棒球队训练，赵灿衡的身材被锻炼得非常好，少年纤细的身形上是薄薄的一层肌肉，线条流畅又不至于显得过于强壮。  
他的胸肌形状也很好，但放松的时候肉是软的，隆起的胸部像是少女小巧的乳房，被男人一手握住时，甚至还能有一些乳肉从指缝中溢出来。  
男人用鼻尖去轻触有些硬起的乳头，唇边挑起一抹恶意的笑容，“你说，让你流点奶出来怎么样？”  
他用嘴唇去摩挲他的乳尖，伸出舌头绕着顶端那个小孔打转，“好像有一种药，打进去，男孩子也可以分泌乳汁呢。”  
男人这话才从嘴里说出来时，赵灿衡的全身都绷紧了。  
等他把他邪恶的想法全部吐露出来的时候，赵灿衡便开始剧烈的挣扎起来，抗拒地用手去推男人笼在他裙下的脑袋，“不……不要……”  
接收到了赵灿衡释放的恐惧信号，男人的心情变得很好。  
刚刚那些话不过是说出来逗他玩的，可看他这么当真，便又起了调笑的意思。  
他伸手捏起赵灿衡的乳头，把它向上拉扯成一个小小的三角形，成功地得到一句赵灿衡吃痛的呻吟。  
“不要什么？”  
他趴在赵灿衡的小腹上，眼前的光线被裙摆阻隔了大半，唯一看得清的就是那对他爱不释手的胸肉。  
“不要……不要……”赵灿衡嗫嚅着，声音都带上了哭腔，可迟迟没有把那几个字成功吐露出来。  
或许是那些字眼过于淫猥，让他觉得从自己嘴里说出是罪恶的。  
又或许他根本不敢去想象关于那情形发生在自己身上的情况。  
可男人就想听他求饶，等了好一会儿都没等到满意的回答，手上便不耐烦地失了分寸，用指尖去刮蹭他被刺激得愈加挺立的乳尖。  
那样敏感的器官被用坚硬的指甲触碰，赵灿衡的眼里瞬间就浮起了泪光。  
在男人现在看不见的地方，黑色的绸布洇染开一团深色的痕迹。  
可明明是应该觉得痛的，疼痛到深处却又升起一丝被凌虐的快感，甚至让他的阴茎顶端又流出一小股前列腺液。  
他抽噎着，觉得自己的身体被男人变得好奇怪，居然能从各种莫名其妙的地方里体会到快感。  
“说话啊，不说我就当你默认了，嗯？”  
听见这句最后的警告，赵灿衡终于紧张起来，甚至撑起上半身去拉住男人的手臂，把头摇得像拨浪鼓似的，呜咽着讨好他，“不不！我说我说……”  
他闭了闭眼，又一滴眼泪滚落到下颌骨边，带走的是他仅剩的可怜自尊。  
“不要……”赵灿衡咬着牙，艰难地从齿缝中逼出那句让他深感羞耻的话语，“不要流奶……”  
男人终于笑了出来，奖赏地去亲吻他圆圆的肚脐眼，里面是花朵的形状，“乖孩子。”  
“如果不要这个的话，要用其他的来换哦。”

闭着气，赵灿衡跪在男人的双腿中间，大张着嘴努力将他的硕大性器吞咽进去。  
顶上是男人拿着手机的手，镜头对准了赵灿衡的脸，忠实地记录他为他口交的每一个动作。  
男人的尺寸本就超出常人，赵灿衡的嘴又长得小，把他的茎身整个包裹进去的时候，便觉得嘴角有些撕裂般的刺痛。  
他半仰着头，明明什么也看不见，却执拗地要把视线对准男人被手机半遮挡住的脸。  
他在想象男人被他口交时是什么样子。  
男人此时应该红了满脸，眼神痴迷地注视着赵灿衡含着自己性器的嘴，看着那颗饱满的唇珠从龟头划到茎身，离开时沾染上了剔透的水光，不知是他的唾液还是自己分泌的前列腺液。  
想着，他吞吐得更加卖力，甚至想要把他的龟头含到喉咙深处给他来个深喉。  
他口交的技巧可以说是无师自通的，全凭男人给他舔的经验里面汲取知识，然后转身就用在了男人身上。  
或许他天生就是该服侍男人的命，如果不是那么为何第一次就可以做得那么好，甚至连牙齿磕碰都没有。  
他自然而然地学会了用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，用舌头去亲吻男人的阴茎。  
可深喉这种高难度的行为不是他这种新手能够掌握的，光是龟头抵到小舌的令人难以忍受的呕意就让他不得不把男人的阴茎吐了出来。  
来不及吞咽的口水混合着窒息感带来的眼泪，把赵灿衡的脸弄得一塌糊涂。  
男人低头看着他因缺氧而潮红的脸颊，鼻尖上甚至盈着几滴汗珠，不禁伸手捏起他的下颌逼迫着他抬起头与自己亲吻。  
赵灿衡嘴里还有自己的味道，可男人并不在意，他吮吸着他的舌尖，把他柔软的唇肉含进嘴里。  
唇分时，带起几缕长长的银丝挂在空中，赵灿衡仍注视着男人的方向，嘴唇微张，唇珠凸起，嘴角有不明显的裂口痕迹，泛着轻微的红色。  
男人看着这样一张脸，本就被舔得硬到不能再硬的阴茎更是涨到发痛，恨不得马上操进那个湿软的小穴，让赵灿衡为他的肏弄而哭泣。  
但在那之前，他还记得自己一开始的目的，用手机给赵灿衡拍了一张特写。  
镜头前，少年是惊人的美貌，以一种向上仰头的虔诚姿态，即使脸上带着淫靡的湿润水光，仍掩盖不住骨子里散发的天真纯洁。  
那种男人最为渴望的，想给他沾染上欲望的黑色的，纯洁。

被进入的时候，赵灿衡的脚尖都绷直了，差点快要抽筋，手一直捏着男人的手臂，用力到在上面留下发白的指痕。  
他的下身早就浸泡在乱七八糟的水光中，龟头分泌的前列腺液和润滑液还有男人的唾液混杂在一起，茎身湿淋淋的，不用抚慰就高高翘起到一个快要勃发的姿态。  
被男人操了这么久，他的身体早已被开发得处处都是敏感点。  
做爱对他来说也不再是一种折磨，而是一种和男人相同的快乐。  
男人才一操进来，他便有些控制不住地想射精，却被男人眼疾手快地扼住命运的咽喉，甚至用了一根丝带来束缚住，配合着身上这条裙子打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
被强行堵住射精的通道，赵灿衡难受地用脚在男人背上磨蹭着，银链在空中发出琐碎的清响，被男人直起身抓住脚踝亲吻。  
“射这么快可不行啊。”  
他舔吻着赵灿衡圆润的大脚趾，少年连脚底的肉都是柔软的，看得出被家里人呵护得非常好，几乎没受过什么大的挫折。  
或许遇上男人便是他一生最大的劫数。  
可男人是不会承认的。他只是有些扭曲地看着身下人的身影，拥抱着他想要将他揉碎溶进自己的骨血里。  
“如果你再忍不住，我就给你这里穿上一个环。”  
他点点赵灿衡的马眼，满意地得到一个他的瑟缩。  
“不要……我不要……呜……”  
赵灿衡感觉自己快要溺死在男人给予的变态温柔里，他会用着最柔和的语调说出最可怕的话语，明明声音是让人如沐春风的暖意，听进自己的耳朵里确是让人骨脊生寒的冰冷。  
他一边恐惧着男人的所作所为，被迫听从他的指令行动，生怕自己一个不顺心就招致男人更过分的报复。  
但一边又从男人的肯定与赞赏里获得了奇异的满足感，甚至自发去顺从男人，就为了得到那一点点的温暖。  
那扭曲的爱意。  
听见他的话，男人忽地就停住了，阴茎抵进穴道的最深处，却没了进一步的动作。  
“不要什么？嗯？”  
微弱的快感跟随着赵灿衡的一呼一吸间从前列腺摩擦着男人的龟头传出。  
可那对于早已习惯男人粗暴肏弄的他来说远远不够。  
“如果不要的话我就走了哦。”  
说着男人试图抽离阴茎，被他讨好地向后挽留着男人的顶弄。  
他努力收缩着穴道，让男人没办法轻松地把自己的阴茎脱离出来。  
这又带来了另一种浓重的快感，夹得赵灿衡小腹发酸，阴茎抖了一抖，便从顶端又流出一股透明的黏液。  
“要……”  
他臀上的软肉紧紧贴合住男人的小腹，紧密得仿佛没有一丝空隙，努力地摆动着屁股让男人继续在自己身体里面抽插，“继续操我……嗯……”  
“要谁操你？”男人诱哄着，手指抚摸他红艳艳的嘴唇，勾引他的舌尖出来模仿交媾的姿态舔吻自己的拇指。  
他又拿起手机对准了赵灿衡，期待地等待着他接下来的回答。  
赵灿衡的视线从绸带后面无意识地散发出来，散漫地对上镜头的焦点，因为含着男人的手指，所以声音有些含混不清。  
听见男人的问话，赵灿衡沉默了两三秒，似乎是在脑海中努力地搜寻对男人的称呼。  
潜意识里，他把男人放在了一个比他更高的位置上。  
要叫什么，才使他不至于过于僭越。  
下意识地，赵灿衡便开了口，“老公！要老公操我！”  
听见他的回答，男人激动得浑身发抖，几乎快要握不住手机。  
镜头里，赵灿衡乖顺地含着男人的手指，小巧的舌尖带着湿淋淋的水光缠绕在他的指尖上，那个令他无比激动的答案，就是从这里滚落出来的。  
俯下身，男人胡乱地在他唇边亲吻着，滚烫的呼吸缭绕在两人的鼻尖，诉说的是灼人的爱意。  
他把赵灿衡的腿整个扛在肩上，把他压得几乎对着起来，一下一下又深又重地往最里面顶弄。  
赵灿衡呜咽地叫着老公，诱人的声音全被男人吞进了腹中。  
阴茎与穴口撞击发出咕叽咕叽的水声，抽插间带出些许透明的黏液，润滑剂都被高速的频率捣成了白色的泡沫。  
赵灿衡勾紧了脚趾，双手环抱住男人的后颈，承受着他狂暴的肏弄。  
他又想射了，可刚刚的还没射出来，第二次便快要到了。  
酸胀的仿佛憋尿的感觉从小腹延伸到脊背，他小腹抽搐了几下，抱着男人呜咽着到了一次干高潮。  
可那远远不够，快感一波接着一波地排着队等待着释放。  
他好像陷入了一段永不停歇的高潮，男人的每一下肏弄都会再往上累积一层，上不封顶。  
赵灿衡开始觉得身边的事物都虚幻了起来，指尖都开始发麻，眼泪无意识地就涌了下来。  
“老公……让我射吧……求你了……呜……”  
他在男人的耳边求饶着。  
男人只是安抚地搂住他的后背，去亲吻他打着卷的发梢。  
“再等一等，等老公一起。”

终于等到男人射到他的体内，赵灿衡被解开阴茎底端的丝带，觉得都快要麻木了。  
精液等了两三秒才慢慢地流淌出来，在他的小腹上晕染开一大片稀薄的白色。  
可那还没完。  
射完精液之后，阴茎顶端开始滴落透明的液体。  
起初男人觉得那是前列腺液，可观察了一阵，觉得太稀了，才发现其实是尿液。  
从一滴一滴地滚出，到淅淅沥沥地涌出，赵灿衡身下的床单都被他浇得湿透了。  
他本人也处于一种灵魂出窍的状态，不知是快感过于浓烈，还是不想面对自己失禁的尴尬状况。  
从他小学三年级之后他就再也没尿过床，也再未对失禁这种事产生防备。  
赵灿衡揪紧了床单，眼泪又跟着滚落下来。  
可男人丝毫没有嫌弃他狼藉的下半身，甚至心情很好地去舔吻他刚高潮完的，半软的阴茎，把那团软肉含进嘴里，连带着上面的精液和些许尿液都尽数舔尽。  
他又拿起手机，对准了赵灿衡含着自己白浊的柔软穴口，湿淋淋的腿间和阴茎，连拍了好几张。  
如此美景当前，他甚至控制不住地吹了声口哨。  
“多美呀……”他拭去赵灿衡的眼泪，“你哭什么呢？”  
“尿……”被过于羞耻的情景所打倒，赵灿衡抽噎着，只能蹦出零碎的词语。  
“你什么样子我都喜欢。”  
男人热切地注视着赵灿衡羞得通红的脸，那双曾经盛满温柔笑意的双眼如今在他看不见的地方充斥着扭曲的占有欲。  
他享受着这样将赵灿衡牢牢掌握在掌心里的快感，并希望他一辈子都无法从自己身边逃离开。  
他早已受不了只做他的镐京哥哥了。  
他只想做他的男人。  
让他雌伏在自己身下的男人。  
把他操到哭出声的男人。  
让他高潮到失禁的男人。  
他永远也离不开的男人。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

六、

赵灿衡变得愈发温驯而乖巧，逐渐向着男人心里那个完美的形象靠拢。  
在这里呆了一年多后，似是确定他已经完全归属自己，作为奖励，男人终于允许他从地下室里向着地表世界踏出第一步。  
但他仍旧被系着脚链，遮眼的绸布还是在他脑后打着死死的结。  
其实这没什么必要了，赵灿衡早就放弃了逃跑的想法，甚至对取下遮眼布也没了兴趣。  
他并不想知道男人的真实长相，也不想知道他到底是谁。  
一切的一切，关于起源，关于原因，赵灿衡就连过往的记忆都开始变得有些模糊不清，或许是在地下室一年的黑暗过于逼仄，把他的脑子全都搅成了一团乱麻。  
而在那之中唯有男人是清晰的。  
他的呼吸，他的触碰，他的亲吻，他的进入，在赵灿衡一片浑噩的回忆里和周围的模糊形成了鲜明的对比。  
于是赵灿衡什么都不愿去想，只希求男人能一直在自己身边就够了。

男人不在家的时候，他可以躺在男人宽大柔软的床上，依偎在被子里一窝就是一阵天，直到接受男人归家后的召唤。  
他们在房子的每一个角落做爱。  
起初餐厅是男人最爱的地方。  
他会把赵灿衡抱在怀里用餐，搂着他变得纤瘦的腰肢，一勺一勺地，带着满足感地，将食物亲手喂进他的嘴里。  
为他擦去唇角残留的汤渍时，男人的指尖不自觉地在他饱满的艳红色唇肉上流连，最终化为了一个带着浓烈情欲气息的吻。  
他把赵灿衡俯身压倒在宽大的餐桌上，冰凉的玻璃桌面上铺着绣满精致花边的手织桌布，那也是赵灿衡手下唯一的着力物。  
他会在男人进入的时候将桌布抓得皱起，甚至连那头摆放的花瓶都被拽得移动了几分，修剪好的玫瑰花枝和瓶口碰撞发出叮叮当当的细微声响，恰似男人挺动的频率。  
男人一边抽插一边胡乱地去亲吻赵灿衡毫无防备的后颈，已经留得相当长的黑发披散下来，发丝中间依稀可窥见底下的白皙颜色，但很快被男人用齿尖啮咬着吮吸出一道暗红的痕迹。  
因为度过了一年多的不见天日的时间，赵灿衡的皮肤变得如同瓷器一般的白皙，甚至能够看见底下青色血管的流动。  
男人爱掐他的腰肢，又爱揉捏他的屁股和胸肉，没几下便在他娇嫩的肌肤上留下乱七八糟的红色指印。  
他无力地随着男人有力的冲撞趴伏到桌面上，乌黑的发稍松散地搭在肩胛骨上，腰线下塌勾勒出脊椎中间的凹陷痕迹，配合身上红色白色的强烈对比，一下子就让男人本就炽热的欲望再次高涨。  
他会把赵灿衡翻转过来仰躺在桌面上，让他乖顺地抱着大腿根等待自己的再次进入。  
男人抵进穴道的最深处搅动着里面饥渴的软肉发出黏腻的水声，感觉到身下这具曼妙的身体再次绷紧了。  
他痴迷地抬眼欣赏赵灿衡沉迷欲望的表情：他的脸颊洋溢着粉红的色泽，就连鼻尖都乖巧地浮现出一抹红色，舌尖舔过唇珠泛起淫靡的水光，随即为男人更深的撞击而到达的高潮张大了嘴，发出无声的喟叹。  
黑色绸布晕染开一团水色，眼泪从底下滚落出一连串透明的光亮痕迹，其中有几滴挂在下颌边将落未落，被男人轻柔地吮吸干净。  
不再是因为恐惧，也不再是因为愤怒，现在他只为了和男人共同到达的快乐流泪。  
再次高潮时他的小腿环紧了男人的后腰，双手举起向上无焦点地寻求着男人的拥抱，随即便被另一个更火热的胸膛包裹住。  
男人虔诚地将他拥入怀中，亲吻他被绸布遮盖的双眼，那双他一直渴求现在终于得到的茶色眼眸。  
而现在这双眼眸的视线只会为自己停留。

在男人在家里办公的时候，在书房那张黑胡桃木书桌底下，赵灿衡穿着男人宽大的白衬衫，衣领是干净的洗衣液香气。  
他跪在男人双腿之间的空地上，即使视野是一片漆黑，仍虔诚地双手捧着男人的性器，以一种十分依恋的姿态用他柔软的玫瑰色嘴唇去亲吻男人的龟头。  
在经过了他的悉心调教后，赵灿衡已经能够很好地为他口交了。  
他会乖巧地伸出软软的舌头，等待着男人将精液尽数射进他的嘴里，然后不带任何嫌弃地吞咽下去。  
偶有几滴射偏了，到了他的脸颊上或鼻梁上，赵灿衡看不见，却能感受到，但也不敢自己伸手去拭，或是用舌尖悄悄地去够，试图将它舔掉，又或者等着男人大发慈悲地，用亲吻把他弄净。  
“乖孩子。”  
男人奖励似的用高潮后半勃起的阴茎拍了拍赵灿衡的脸，在上面留下一点唾液残留的透明痕迹。  
他看着他半张的嘴唇，红艳的舌尖乖巧地吐露出来，给他检阅一滴精液也没有残留的舌面。  
由上至下，以一个俯身下来的矜持姿态，他给予赵灿衡亲吻自己的无上荣誉，也将他彻底拉进名为自己的地狱。  
有时赵灿衡坐到男人身上自己吞吐着性器的时候，桌面上还摆放着公司的机要文件。  
其中有些是男人画的设计图纸，加班加点熬着做出来的东西就这样随意地四处散落，任由赵灿衡湿润的指尖按在上面，留下一点椭圆的痕迹。  
男人开电话会议时，他就这么坐在男人的怀中，嘴里叼着男人的领带，随着自己在他腿上的磨蹭发出无声的呜咽。  
明知道宽敞的书房里只有自己与男人两人，可在听见男人手机里传来的其他人说话的声音时，他还是不由自主地整个身子都弥漫开粉红的艳色。  
就好像是在大庭广众之下被人围观做爱一样。  
可男人偏偏一点羞耻心也无，一边慢条斯理地抵着他穴道的深处肏弄，直到他的阴茎顶端流出一股一股的透明粘液，一边装得一本正经地回应着下属的汇报。  
有时候赵灿衡会忍不住地从鼻腔中憋出极小声的呜咽，半塌下的后腰都在高潮之中打着颤，汗湿的腿间黏黏腻腻地发出咕叽的水声，在一点背景声也无的书房中显得尤为明显。  
男人这时会稍微停顿一下，清了清嗓子打断下属的话语，然后在一片寂静之中惩罚性地揉捏赵灿衡饱满的臀肉，在那雪白的肌肤之上留下自己清晰的掌痕。  
“我不是让你不要出声吗？嗯？”  
压着气音，男人凑近他的耳边吐露出火热的呼吸，“你让大家都听见了怎么办？”  
他伸手捻动着赵灿衡挺立的玫瑰色乳尖，把它压扁又拉长，好似一个随意掌弄的玩具，“想让大家都来操你吗？在办公室里，一个接着一个排队，来看你这个荡妇。”  
听着男人描述的淫靡场景，赵灿衡羞愧地低下头发着抖，嘴里仍咬着那根领带，讨好地用鼻尖去蹭男人的下颌骨。  
“老公……”  
听见他亲昵的呼唤，男人轻笑一声，吩咐下属继续汇报，然后在下属又变得洪亮的声音中，满足地享受着赵灿衡的求饶。  
因为怕被发现，他的音量压得很低，尾音打着颤，模糊地喷洒在男人耳边。  
“我只给……嗯……老公一个人操……”  
最后一个音还含在舌尖未能清晰吐出时，他就被突然变得狂躁的男人揉进了怀里，身后含着的那根阴茎好像又变得硕大了几分，把他收紧的穴肉操得复又柔软下来。  
他再也忍不住地完全趴伏在男人的胸膛之中，感受着他轰鸣的心跳隔着胸骨敲击在自己的心尖之上。  
他会和男人交换一个无声的亲吻，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，男人的舌尖侵占性地在他口中攻城略地，吮吸得他快要喘不过气。  
近乎窒息的迷幻感和高潮的快感在他脑海里杂糅成万花筒一般的瑰丽光影，最终在黑暗中溃裂成一地五彩斑斓的碎片。

这样迷离的景致他还在很多地方见过，伴随着他和男人几乎毫不节制的交媾，流连在屋子的每一个角落。  
客厅宽大的皮质沙发上，在黑胶唱片流泻而出的悠扬琴声中，赵灿衡揉捏着自己的胸肉，坐在男人的腿间上下起伏，用穴口去够男人的睾丸，将他硕大的阴茎整个包裹进自己穴道湿热的软肉中。  
他自己的阴茎随着身体的挺动在男人的小腹上留下一道又一道透明的痕迹，在乐曲到达最顶点的时候跟着一起来到了高潮。  
还有浴缸里，男人搂着他的后腰说是要帮他把射进去的精液清理出来，可揉着揉着却又变了意味，手指将洗净的穴肉重新搅弄得一塌糊涂，然后被迫再次接纳了男人的欲望。  
在水里做爱是一种奇异的感觉，男人挺动的时候带着池水的翻涌，波荡出一阵阵的涟漪，轻柔地拍打到赵灿衡的股缝中间。  
阴茎整个抽出又再次进入的时候，还会裹挟着些许温热的水，将他本就足够湿润的穴肉变得更加湿淋淋的，混合着激荡的水声在整个浴室里回响。  
就连早晨温暖的被窝里，他迷迷糊糊地被晨勃的男人从背后拥抱住，滚烫的阴茎挤进他的双腿之间，男人一边摩擦着那片软肉，一边在他侧脸上亲吻着。  
男人的脸上带着夜晚长出的胡茬，擦过他脸上的时候会有些麻痒的刺痛，却无端让他体会到一丝安全感。  
就好像小时候父亲把他高高举起，用胡子去扎他的脸，让他发出咯咯的清脆笑声。  
他回应着男人的亲吻，在这潭不可见底的水中越陷越深。  
与男人做爱时总少不了亲吻。  
男人很爱吻他的嘴唇，用各种方式，轻轻触碰也好，舔吻也好，甚至是舌头都伸进他的嘴里。  
赵灿衡的唇肉柔软，正中那颗无法忽视的唇珠每一次都在引诱着男人将它含进嘴里，用力地吮吸，甚至是用齿尖啮咬，直到留下一圈深色的齿痕。  
在被窝里也不例外，男人捧起赵灿衡的后脑勺，就好像是捧着什么无上的珍宝。  
除了最开始的那些时间，男人都对赵灿衡很好，似乎那些狂暴只是他的伪装，温和才是底下的真相。  
他捧着赵灿衡的脸颊亲吻，他线条优美的下颌骨整个被男人的掌心包裹着，手指抚过他被绸布遮盖的秾丽眉眼，带着难以掩饰的痴态。  
“你是我的。”他说。

赵灿衡最后一次见到男人的时候，也是在这样迷离的情景之中。  
前一天晚上持续了一整夜的性爱让他的神智都变得模糊不清，只能感受到男人似乎是从他身边靠近过来，在耳畔留下一连串滚烫的呼吸。  
就好像是将他整个炽热的心脏都剥离出来放到赵灿衡耳边，诉说着那扭曲又至深的爱意。  
“不要怕。”  
男人在他额角留下一个吻，一个不带任何狎昵意味的吻。  
“老公会来找你的。”  
“我从未离开过你身边。”  
赵灿衡忽地就开始慌乱起来，似乎是意识到即将要失去什么，心脏开始空洞地狂跳。  
可是他无法抵挡突如其来的睡意，那如影随形的黑暗很快就再次将他吞没。  
而再醒来身边却没有了男人的气息。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

七、

赵灿衡在一片嘈杂中醒来，甫一睁开眼，许久未见过的光亮此刻争先恐后地涌向他的眼底，刺目得令他不禁掉下泪来。  
他迷茫地眨一眨眼，只觉得一觉醒来，周围的一切全都变了样。  
再没有男人炽热浓烈的气息，触手的只是一片刺骨的寒冷。  
他感觉到有一只手在向他伸来，却不是那熟悉的温度，不禁向后瑟缩着避开。  
他身边拥着好些人，看他醒了纷纷凑到跟前，刚才那手的主人打着头阵，见他躲闪只好讪讪地收回来，假装不着痕迹地挠了挠后脑勺，“这位小姐，你不要怕，我们是警察。”  
或许是那被男人养长了的泛着柔顺的光泽的头发，又或许是袖口下露出的被男人养得莹润的白皙肌肤，竟让他的性别特征都被模糊不清。  
但当他一开口，尽管声音再低弱，也能立刻分辨出来是男孩子了。  
“我……我在哪儿……”  
酝酿了好久，赵灿衡才寻回自己的声音。  
就如同当初他一睁眼就到了男人的地下室一般，又是一觉醒来，身处的环境就天差地别。  
过去的两年时间仿佛一场黑甜的瑰丽梦境，充斥着被支配被掌控的畸形快感，像是异化的童话故事，囚禁他的人本应是恶魔，却在最后变成了他的王子。  
现在他的王子也离开他了，建立的玻璃囚笼脆弱易碎，一旦远离男人的气息就开始崩塌成一地狼藉。  
赵灿衡蜷起膝盖在椅子上缩成一团，有些发着抖地啃咬着自己的拇指。  
他已经很久没有表现出这样失去安全感的行为了。  
只是陌生的环境莫名地让他心慌，即使眼前这群人自称警察，也无法使他平静下来。

闻言，那个询问的警察更尴尬了，但面上没显露出来，只装模作样地清咳一声，宽容地为他解释着现下的处境。  
“这里是警察局，你是今天早上被人送到我们门口的，可惜最近监控在检修，没办法找出那人是谁。”  
他的视线在赵灿衡裸露出的白皙肌肤上逡巡了一阵，那样细腻莹润的肌肤让他颇有些心猿意马，但当向上触及那双湿润的茶色眼眸里不属于他这个年纪的天真目光时，他猛然一惊，急忙收回自己过于放肆的探究。  
一个男人，生得这样的眼睛，真是太造孽了。他暗自想着。  
“你还记得自己叫什么，家在哪里吗？”  
若说他身边围着的这大部分警察都是来看热闹的，那么在他揭露身为男人的身份之后还没有离去的，就纯粹是处于职业本能的好奇了。  
这一片区治安很好，平日几乎没有什么恶性案件发生，警察们每天喝喝茶坐坐办公室，都快要闲出毛病来。  
没想到今天警局门口突然昏睡着一位貌美的神秘青年，看上去精神状态也不是很好，却被打理得十分整齐妥帖，这样矛盾的状态让他们不禁开始思考背后隐情的可能性，于是纷纷凑在周围竖起耳朵倾听赵灿衡的回答。  
可赵灿衡的反应实在是让他们失望了。  
他张了张嘴，似乎是想说什么，但好一半天都没说出一个字来，最后只嗫嚅着嘴唇，低声念道：“我不记得了。”  
“那你还记得家人的名字吗？或者亲近的朋友？你昨天晚上是睡在哪里的呢？”  
赵灿衡被包裹在棉绸袖口里的手指骨节修长，指甲修剪成圆润的形状，泛着柔和的水光，一看就是在家里受着良好照顾的，并不是风餐露宿的模样。  
而这样一个俊美的青年，当他用那双混合着天真与期盼的眼眸注视着别人时，又有谁狠得下心将他抛弃呢？  
听见这样一个问题，赵灿衡感觉到一个名字在舌尖疯狂地涌动，翻滚着叫嚣着要冲破口腔。  
顺着这样的欲望，他开了口，是四个字，已经一年多未被提起，可当那读音从齿间泄露时，熟悉的安全感再次将他包围。  
“镐京哥哥……”  
“什么？”警察没有听清，凑近了又再次询问，终于听见了被他在唇齿间萦绕好久的名字。  
“镐京是吗？请问姓什么呢？如果只有名字有些难办啊……”  
这样一个小小的问题又将赵灿衡难倒了。  
他的记忆在黑暗的两年中早已模糊不清，能记住的只有和男人在一起的点点滴滴。  
他垂着头思考了好久，才犹犹豫豫地说出一个姓氏，“金……”

很快金镐京的姓名与住址就被查到了。  
被警察簇拥着，打趣着，他再次踏入了那个他曾经无比地熟悉，却在记忆中早已面目全非的地方，他曾经的家。  
他家的房子早已荒废了，无人打理的屋檐爬满了爬山虎，枝叶蔓延入二楼的窗框，那曾是他学习的地方。  
他走在枯黄的草地上，脚步有些虚幻，踉跄了几步就几乎快要跪倒在地上。  
此时有一个人在他跌倒前冲过来扶住了他，随即他投入了一个熟悉的炽热怀抱。  
是他的镐京哥哥。  
金镐京用力地拥着他，将他单薄的肩膀整个揉进自己的胸膛中，即使支棱的肩骨将他硌得生疼，也不愿放开紧搂在他后颈的手。  
“灿衡……”  
他眼睛一眨，浓密的睫毛中忽地就滚出两滴泪来，滚烫的液体滴落进赵灿衡蓬密的发间，滴到那头发中间的旋上，像是他被各种欲望充斥绞紧着的内心。  
“太好了……你终于回来了……”  
赵灿衡听着他头顶上传来的温柔嗓音，觉得心脏在汹涌地狂跳，血液激流回荡在血管之中，连太阳穴都开始突突地跳动。  
眼前忽地溃散开一大片黑影，他只来得及向前抚上金镐京削瘦的下颌骨，然后便失去了所有的知觉。

再次醒来是在柔软的床铺上，三两个松软的枕头堆叠在他脑后，搭出一个最舒适的状态供他仰躺着。  
他从被子中伸出手，对着不太明亮的室内光线打量着自己的手腕，那里再没有锁链的束缚。  
他现在是自由的。  
可他并没有很开心。男人的存在给他打下了一个深深的烙印，连带着他的所有感觉都变得奇怪了起来。  
明明只离开男人短短几个小时，他却难受得仿佛离开了一辈子。  
被他手上的动作惊动，金镐京从床边抬起头来，再次伸手将赵灿衡抱住，好像生怕他再次消失似的。  
赵灿衡晕倒后，那群看热闹的警察全部拥上来一探究竟，在他解释自己就是金镐京后便放弃了警惕，最后只挨个过来拍拍他的肩感安抚他的失而复得，然后圆满完成任务打道回府。  
至于回去后他们是怎么接着八卦的，金镐京就一概不知了。  
他只知道赵灿衡现在在他的怀里。  
他又再次拥有了他。  
“灿衡，你怎么样，还好吧？”  
赵灿衡想开口回答他的问题，但无论怎么努力都发不出一丁点声音，最后只有一笔一划地在金镐京的手掌上缓慢写下他的答案。  
就这样你说我写，赵灿衡慢慢地了解到这两年发生了些什么。  
两年前他失踪后，他的父母便发疯似地寻找他，报警求助未果，最后在听说有人在首尔见过他后，便举家搬到了首尔去寻找自己的儿子。  
而金镐京的家人没过多久也跟着搬到了首尔，只有他因为工作原因留了下来。  
在金镐京问赵灿衡要不要自己带他去见他的父母时，他在犹豫之后，选择了拒绝。  
他不知道要以怎样的面目去面对自己的父母，告诉他们自己这两年都在和一个男人不断的苟合中度过，自己的身体被他调教得敏感异常，随便的触碰都会使他勃起，让他流泪。  
他没有这个脸去见他们。  
而在听见赵灿衡的回答后，金镐京只温柔地说了好，并没有去过多地询问原因。  
他只是一如往常地，包容赵灿衡的每一个决定，就像那道存于赵灿衡记忆深处的温柔剪影，是最能令他安心的模样。

没有人能否认金镐京是个温柔的人。  
他温和又善良，对于没有血缘关系的弟弟赵灿衡都给予无私的帮助与照顾。  
赵灿衡回来后便得了失语症，医生诊断说是情绪在经历剧烈冲击后大脑选择的防护措施，因为并不是生理性的病变，因此只能通过心理治疗来调节。  
金镐京无法知晓导致他心理受挫的原因，而赵灿衡自己知道。  
是因为那个男人。  
他最后留给自己的话是他从未离开过自己身边，而在回到金镐京家后，他便再也没有出现过。  
赵灿衡贪恋男人带给他的快乐，受虐似的逼迫自己回忆起和男人相处的淫靡光景，那指尖抚过自己乳尖带来的饥渴战栗，以及他火热高耸的欲望填满自己的空虚时随之而来的灭顶快感。  
他夜晚翻滚在床上难以入眠，甚至想着男人自慰，白天又面对金镐京无微不至的关切，两相冲击下感到无地自容。  
明明那个男人是绑架他强奸他的罪犯，他却对他如此难以忘怀。  
是因为男人主动放他离开的举动出乎自己的意料吗，还是其实他早已在一次又一次的性爱之中沉沦进男人的畸形爱意里。  
赵灿衡翻个身拢进被子中，不愿再接着想下去了。  
他开始觉得男人赋予的无形锁链始终是他的桎梏，心灵和肉体，总是要被占有一个的。  
无论如何他也无法逃离。

tbc


End file.
